


Seven Deadly Sins

by coconutskins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins
Summary: - Complete -Seven (un)-related Abby/Raven - ficlets. One for each "sin". (No one dies, okay.)Gluttony & Pride are from the same universe. (Chapter one)Sloth & Wrath (Chapter two) are related and happen on the same day."Lust", the final chapter, is a smutty (but at the beginning also slightly angsty) follow-up to "Wrath". It turned out longer and smuttier than initially planned but THERE YOU GO.





	1. Gluttony, Pride, Envy & Greed.

***

**Gluttony (Abby)**

The thing about addiction is – it puts you in a cage. But it also frees you. It gives you time off from it all, from yourself, from your own thoughts and feelings and the inner turmoil. It frees you from the pressure to fix it all, to find solutions for problems that might not even have one. It frees you, because an addict has only one problem. And the solution to this one is easy.

It destroys you and you know it. It makes you hurt the ones you love, it makes you lose the ones you love and all that’s helping then is yet another shot. It's that easy.

**Pride (Raven)**

Her leg is hurting so much she’s sure she is going to throw up. She’s sweating all over, but she’s freezing, too, she’s shaking visibly, unable to take another step, and she knows that she won’t be able to make it back to her quarters by herself. 

“Raven?”

God no.

_Not her._

Raven ignores her. She takes a deep breath, squeezes her eyes shut and leans her sweaty forehead against the cold wall. It’s quiet then and for a moment she is sure that Abby must have walked away. There’s a pang of disappointment, a hint of hurt running through her body and she scolds herself for it. She wants her gone. She wants nothing to do with her.

But then Abby is by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up. For a second Raven lets herself be weak and leans into her. The familiarity of it – Abby’s close proximity, her body pressed against Raven’s, her soft hand on Raven’s hip, her smell – it makes the younger woman want to sob. 

“I’m fine”, she snaps then, trying to shrug the other woman off. The movement puts too much weight on her bad leg and she winces in pain and nearly falls. _Fuck this._

“Let me help you get to your quarters,” Abby says, quietly.

“No.”

“You need to lie down.”

“But I don’t need you.”

Abby winces at this. She nods and slowly moves away from Raven’s body. “I’ll send Jackson,” she says and then she’s gone.

**Envy (Raven)**

“Either tell her or get over it, Raven,” Octavia says and takes a sip from her drink.

Raven jumps a little at this and pulls her gaze away from the scene unfolding two tables away: Abby and Kane, sitting too damn close, Kane hovering over her, basically, making her smile in the way that, well. Raven wishes she were the only one able to do that. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Your super annoying crush on Abby,” Octavia states, bluntly, and reaches for the bread.

“Raven doesn’t have a crush on my _mom_ ,” Clarke shrieks.

Octavia snorts at this. “Yeah,” she says, “That’s why she is seconds away from knocking Kane out. Not that I don’t support the notion, really, but Raven wants to do it, because he’s touching _your mom_.”

“Octavia, shut up,” Raven snaps.

“Raven?” Clarke looks pale now. Raven almost wants to laugh.

“Don’t listen to her.”

Octavia shakes her head at this. “Stop staring at Abby all day, Raven,” Octavia says, “Maybe then I’ll stop making _‘assumptions’_.”

“I’m not staring at her,” Raven snaps and – because she’s a goddamn idiot – betrays her own words by letting her eyes drift back to Abby right then. Kane is still glued to her hip. Raven swallows and drags her eyes away again to find Clarke looking at her in disbelief. _Shit._

“Look, Clarke, I—“

“Are you crushing on my mom?”

Raven sighs. “She doesn’t care about me so you can relax.”

“You-- _Oh my God_.”

Raven sighs. _Again_. She grabs her tray from the table and gets up. “Thanks for that one, Octavia,” she says and her friend almost looks guilty at this. As she should.

“You should tell her, you know?”

Octavia followed her. _Great._

“Just let it go.”

“Abby cares about you.”

Raven snorts and puts her tray away. 

“Which you would’ve noticed if you weren’t so goddamn stubborn,” Octavia adds.

“Why are you doing this?” Raven is getting angry now, she really is. It’s bad enough that Octavia revealed her stupid secret to Clarke – of all people – but now she’s pushing things too far. 

“Because I'm not going to watch you pine for her like a puppy a day longer, Raven.”

“Well, look away then,” Raven snaps and she turns away from her friend to walk out of the mess hall and away from this nonsense.

“She likes you. Jesus Christ, Raven, she’s been watching you for years.”

“Bullshit.”

“How did you not notice?” Octavia looks genuinely exhausted now.

“She’s with Kane!”

“And you’ve slept with Wick. And Bellamy,” Octavia states.

“So?”

“Still Abby is the only one you want.”

Raven’s eyes flicker back to Abby who is getting up from her table as well now. The older woman reaches for her tray and for a second she looks up and right at Raven. Raven swallows.

“You should go for it,” Octavia says then and brushes past her to leave the hall.

**Greed (Abby)**

Abby knows they shouldn’t be doing any of this – not now, not here – but she cannot help herself. She wants this girl, all of her, always, she wants her to herself, wants to consume her and she knows that she’s dangerously close to that point of no return that she never wanted to reach. There is want, all-consuming want, but beneath it all is something else, something softer. And it's getting harder and harder to ignore this.

Beneath her Raven whimpers, moans _‘Abby’_ and _‘Please’_ and _‘More’_ and Abby complies, she leans in again, catching Raven’s mouth in another deep kiss, biting her lower lip, sucking on it then, soothingly. It’s still not enough, apparently, because Raven moans and tries to move her hips even closer towards Abby’s already aching hand. “Add another”, she breathes against Abby’s lips and Abby does, she adds a third finger, curling all three, spreading them then, her thumb pressed firmly against Raven’s clit. And that does it. Raven throws her head back and lets out a moan – too loud for where they are, too loud for that quiet night that’s surrounding them - but Abby doesn’t give a damn. She leans in instead, pressing her mouth against Raven’s exposed neck, sucking and biting the skin she finds there in a way that will definitely leave an angry, red mark. Raven lets her and she reveals in it. That girl is hers and she wants them all to know.

***


	2. Sloth & Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two, this time related, ficlets. "Sloth" and "Wrath".
> 
> Raven is struggling with her attraction to Abby, her friends tease her, someone makes her mad.. and then there's Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two ficlets ARE related. They happen on the same day.

//=//

**Sloth (Raven)**

It must be the hottest day of the year so far. Everybody tries to move as little (and slowly) as possible, avoiding the sun either by staying inside or relaxing in the shadows of the nearby forest. Raven has chosen the latter option, but – unlike her friends who she believes haven’t moved in _hours_ – she can’t quite find the right position to relax on the dried out forest floor. Heat or not – she hates just lying there, doing nothing.

“Raven, just stop.”

She jumps a little at this. “What?”

“I can feel you fidgeting,” Clarke murmurs.

Raven sighs and sits up. Her shirt is sticking to her sweaty back, she reaches around herself to pull it away from her heated skin, but it is no use. Even her _legs_ are sweating, for God’s sake. She bloody hates this. 

“I can’t just lie here,” Raven says then.

Clarke opens her eyes at this. “Does your leg bother you?”

Raven snorts. “You sound just like your mom.”

“No, I don’t,” Clarke shoots back, a little too harshly. When Raven raises an eyebrow at her outburst she just rolls her eyes. “Whatever," Clarke says, "Does it hurt or not?”

“No,” Raven shrugs, “I’m fine.”

“That’s too bad,” Bellamy quips from somewhere next to Clarke, “No excuse to go and _see a doctor._ ”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“I love you, too, Raven Reyes,” Bellamy smirks.

“Well, I hate you.”

Bellamy sits up then, clearly entertained by their conversation. She really _does_ hate him. 

“Is it the missing lab coat?” he pouts, mockingly.

Okay, that’s enough.

“You know what?” Raven says, “I’ll just go.” She grabs her drinking bottle and carefully gets up from the floor. Her leg really isn’t bothering her for once, but there’s no need to risk anything, right? Not on a sizzling hot day like today when they’re all supposed to do nothing but relax.

“Oh, come on,” Bellamy says, “You know I’m just—“

“Fuck off,” she snaps, again, and starts walking away.

“Raven,” Clarke calls after her, “Ignore him and sit back down?”

She looks back at her friend for a second, but just to shake her head, signalling that nope – she is done. 

She wishes she’d never made that stupid mistake of getting drunk on Monty’s moonshine with the Blake siblings the other day. She would’ve never _ever_ let that slip sober. And she hadn’t even said that much, she’d just… oh well. She’d kinda snapped when both Blakes had basically nudged her (seriously, they’d _shoved_ her) towards Wick, telling her to ‘go and have some fun’. She’d informed them then that Wick wasn’t the one she wanted to have fun with at all and, well. They hadn’t left her alone until she’d spilled. 

Octavia had mainly stared at her in disbelief, Bellamy had laughed until Raven had shoved him so hard he’d almost tumbled off his chair. He’d shut up then, mainly, for the night at least, but ever since then Raven couldn’t even mention Abby’s name near him without Bellamy poking fun at her. So blatantly, too, that it didn’t take long for Clarke to find out as well.

When Raven steps out of the forest and into the sun a few minutes later she can still hear them argue - or, well, it’s mainly Clarke telling him off. It makes her feel slightly better. She knows how relentless Clarke can be and he bloody well deserves it.

She aimlessly wanders around a bit, but the sweltering heat forces her out of the sun rather quickly. It’s pretty much deserted inside as well, even the mess hall is almost empty, people must be in their quarters, resting, Raven assumes, and she’s just about to make a beeline for hers as well when she spots her.

Abby is sitting at a table in the very far corner of the hall, reading. She reaches for her drink, absentmindedly, taking a sip, not bothering to look up from her book and Raven feels so drawn to this calmness she’s oozing, so drawn to _her_ , it’s ridiculous.

Abby looks up then and spots her hovering in the doorway. Raven can feel the heat rushing through her body, surely coloring her cheeks, and it doesn’t exactly help when Abby gives her one of her warm smiles and nods her head towards the empty chair next to her. 

_Okay._

Well, they’re friends, right? It’s no big deal. It’s just that – the heat – it’s making it hard to think straight and then there’s Bellamy and his stupid, dumb, _stupid_ comments and—okay. She can do this.

Raven makes her way over to Abby and sits down next to her.

“Raven,” Abby smiles at her again and she puts her book down and Raven wishes she wouldn’t but would keep reading instead so that Raven could just sit here and watch her and God - she’s the lamest person on this Earth.

Abby’s smile has faded a little now and Raven realizes that she hasn’t said a damn thing since she’d sat down.

“Hi,” she says, her voice sounding weird to her own ears. She awkwardly clears her throat. 

Great. That’s going really well.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

Raven groans. “I wish you Griffins would stop asking me that.”

Abby smirks at this. “Well, we’re just worried about you.”

Raven huffs. “I’m fine.” When Abby looks unconvinced she sighs and adds: “Seriously, Abby, I’m not in pain. I feel—I’m really okay.”

“Okay,” Abby says. “That’s good,” she adds, smiling, and then she somehow thinks that it’s okay to place her hand on Raven’s thigh and squeeze it gently. And it’s not like they haven’t touched before, or well – _Abby_ has touched her. Many times. For medical reasons, only, obviously. So somehow this feels different. Intimate. 

The heat is really getting to her, Jesus.

“Shouldn’t you be with your friends?” Abby asks then, her hand still resting lightly on Raven’s thigh, her thumb drawing small circles, and Raven can feel goosebumps rising despite the heat that has also made it into the mess hall. Abby reaches for her cup of water with her other hand then, takes a sip, her eyes never leaving Raven’s.

For a second Raven wonders if Abby wants her to leave, if she’s just humoring Raven, because she’s too damn nice to tell her to go away. She mentally rolls her eyes at that pang of disappointment she’s feeling at this and goes for nonchalance instead.

“I can leave you alone if you want,” she shrugs.

“That’s not what I said at all, Raven.”

“What are you saying then?”

Abby shrugs. “I don’t know. We’ve made this a Holiday, basically,” she smirks, “Everyone is out there, or you know, in their quarters, with the people they like and—“

“And I’m here with the—person I like.”

Abby falls completely silent then, her hand on the younger woman’s thigh stills as well, and Raven knows she’s fucked up. What the Hell is wrong with her? Why did she say this?

Abby is still looking at her, searching her face for, Raven isn’t sure what exactly, but she does know that she has to get out of here fast.

“You know what,” Raven says then, “You’re right, I should go, find the others.” She gets up a little too quickly, almost knocking over her chair in the process, because apparently she can’t do _anything_ without embarrassing herself today. She gives Abby a quick, hopefully somewhat casual smile, and turns to walk away.

“Raven, wait,” Abby says and her hand is on Raven’s forearm, then on her wrist, stopping her and turning her back around.

“I really gotta rush."

“No, you don’t.

Raven sighs. “Would you just let me leave?” she nods her head towards Abby’s hand that is still circling her wrist, “I’d rather not embarrass myself even further.”

“You didn’t embarrass yourself.”

Raven lets out a hollow laugh at this. 

“Sit back down, honey, come on,” Abby’s voice is quieter now, attempting at being soothing, probably, because this is what Abby does, but it’s not working. Not this time. And especially not with that endearment thrown in like it belongs there.

“No.”

Abby sighs then and lets go off her wrist. “You should give me a little more credit, Raven.”

Raven looks at her for another moment, shakes her head and then she’s off and gone.

 **Wrath (Raven)**

Getting drunk after – well – _getting drunk_ had more or less created her problem in the first place, is probably not the best idea Raven has ever had. It sort of helps, though. She’s feeling slightly better, her head has cleared at least a little, which is kind of funny considering how much it is spinning by now. But at least the reason for it is a different one. 

It doesn’t take long for that bliss to get disturbed, though, because apparently she isn’t allowed to catch a break _ever._

“Hey,” Wick says as he drops into the empty chair beside her.

Raven just rolls her eyes at this, looking down at her drink and pointedly _not_ at him, hoping that this will somehow get the message across. It doesn’t, of course not, because it’s Wick and he either can’t or doesn’t want to take a hint.

Alright then.

“Could you just go away?” she snaps. It’s not fair, being like this, he hasn't exactly done anything wrong after all, but she doesn’t give a damn.

“That’s not very nice, Raven,” Wick grins and instead of getting up he gets even more comfortable in his chair, moving it closer towards Raven. _What the fuck?_

“I’m not trying to be nice,” she snarls, “Just fuck off.”

“Uh,” he says and he seems slightly stunned now, “What did I do to you?”

“Being in my face is more than enough,” Raven says, “Go. Away.”

“I thought we—

“You thought we— what?”

He crosses his arms then, still not moving an inch out of her personal space. “You slept with me.”

“So what?” she’s almost shouting now, because, damn him, does he think she owes him something? How dare he. “I’ve also slept with Bellamy, so what.”

“You—what?” 

“Wick,” Raven says, calmly, “Go away. Now.”

He keeps looking at her and then, for whatever inane reason, puts his hand on her forearm, saying: “Hey, look. I’m not angry, I just—“

Raven shrugs him off, roughly, “I don’t give a shit whether you’re angry or not and I swear if you touch me one more time I’m going to fucking punch you.”

This seems to do it, finally. “You fucking bitch,” Wick snaps and he’s just about to add more when—

“I think you better go now, Wick.”

Abby.

_Oh no._

“Doctor Griffin,” he swallows, “I didn’t do anything. Raven, she—“

“I think you’ve heard me,” Abby says, sternly, “You should go.”

He huffs, gives Raven an angry look as he stands up, and eventually walks off.

//=//

Abby had somehow convinced her to accompany her to her quarters as soon as Wick had been out of sight. _‘Just making sure you don’t follow him and knock him out’_ Abby had said, clearly amused by Raven’s earlier behavior, and Raven had flushed violently at this, because – God – can’t she go a few hours without embarrassing herself in front of this woman? 

“How much did you have to drink?” Abby asks her once they’re standing outside Raven’s quarters.

Raven shrugs. “Everything.”

Abby laughs. “You’re too adorable, you know that, right?” 

“I’m a mechanic. The best,” Raven informs her, “I’m tough.”

“Didn’t say you weren’t, sweetheart.”

Raven swallows then, because— ugh. She wishes Abby would stop calling her these things. It makes her feel warm and fuzzy and especially now, with all that alcohol running through her body, she doesn’t have the strength to fight this feeling.

“So you’re really drunk, uh?” Abby asks and she steps a little closer, entering Raven’s personal space.

“I—what? Why?”

Abby smiles at her and then she brings up a hand to her face, gently puts a few strands of hair behind her ear and cups her cheek. “Because,” and Abby pauses to run her thumb over Raven’s lower lip, “I guess I really shouldn’t do this then.” 

Raven doesn’t move, she is sure her heart is going to explode or jump out of her chest any second now. “I’m not… that drunk,” she manages and Abby laughs again and then she leans in and presses her lips against Raven’s.

The kiss starts out soft, almost hesitant, but then something inside Raven seems to click, as if she suddenly realizes what is happening and that it’s _Abby_ who’s kissing her, so she puts her hands on Abby’s waist, pulling her in. The kiss escalates a bit then, they’re both breathing heavily, kissing each other deeply, and then Raven shoves Abby backwards the few inches until her back hits the door, making the other woman gasp. She pulls her mouth away from Abby’s lips then, sucking at her neck instead, making her moan softly. It spurs her on, somehow, that it’s her who gets these reactions out of Abby, that it’s her who’s turning her on, so she boldly shoves a leg between Abby’s two, pressing even closer.

“Hey,” Abby breathes and she puts a hand against Raven's sternum, gently pushing her away a few inches, “We shouldn’t do this while you’re drunk, honey.”

“But Abby,” Raven whines and she manages to slip her fingers beneath Abby’s shirt, smiling when the other woman lets out another gasp. She tries to lean back in and finally kiss her again, but Abby stops her once more.

“It’s going to be even better sober. Trust me.”

Raven swallows, sighs. She’s not ready to let go yet, though, and runs her finger tips up and down Abby’s lower back. “What if you change your mind?” she asks then.

“I’m not the one who’s drunk,” Abby smirks.

“And I also wanted you sober. So?”

Raven knows she’s blushing now which is – uh, yeah. Stupid. All things considered.

“And I want you to remember this,” Abby says and she runs the back of her fingers down Raven's cheek, “All of it,” she presses a kiss to her forehead, “I need you to be sure.”

“Abby, I _am_ sure,” Raven sighs, “I’ve had sex before, you know? I’m not some virgin you have to be careful with. I—“

“I know. It was hard to miss.”

Raven frowns at this, but then she remembers her little outburst from earlier. Abby must have heard.

Rave shrugs. “Wick.. Bellamy.. this meant nothing.” Finn did, but that was a long time ago.

“And this?” Abby asks then, “You and me?”

Raven swallows. She isn’t really sure what to say, what Abby wants to hear. She’s still stunned that Abby is even here, that she kissed her, touched her. She doesn’t want to ruin this by revealing too much. 

“This means something,” she says, eventually.

“Then we should wait.”

Raven groans. “You’re really going to do this to me, uh?” she asks, her fingers still playing with the hem of Abby’s shirt.

Abby smirks. “You act like I asked you to wait a year.”

“Feels like it,” Raven states and she’s basically sulking now.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Abby cups Raven’s cheek once more, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. “It’s hard for me, too.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be,” Raven grins and her hands easily find their way back beneath Abby’s shirt.

“Patience,” Abby says and pulls back again, “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” She smirks.

Raven groans.

“You should get some sleep now,” Abby says.

Raven snorts. “Like that’s gonna happen.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Abby says, smirking once more, and she presses a kiss to Raven’s cheek, whispers _“Good night”_ and _“I’ll see you tomorrow”_ and then she’s gone.

Raven stands in front of her quarters for another few minutes, stunned. She’s not quite sure what to think and how to deal and, God. She’s frustrated, frustratingly turned on, mainly, because - apparently – Abby is a goddamn tease, the terrible sort, and she can kiss so very well and—and she wants Raven. Apparently, she does. This is such a heady thought that Raven still has trouble processing it.

She takes a deep breath and eventually steps into her quarters. She feels completely sobered up, somehow, and for a second she thinks about going after Abby to let her know. She’s not drunk anymore, they don’t have to wait, they can just—. 

_Patience._

It's not her strongest suit, but she can do it. Somehow.

 _'I’m sure you’ll find a way.'_ Raven still remembers Abby's smirk when she said this and - Jesus. This woman will be the death of her she just knows it.

//=//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part "Lust" will be a continuation of this. So, don't worry, it doesn't end here! :p


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty (but at first also slightly angsty) follow-up to "Wrath".

**Lust (Abby/Raven)**

Skipping breakfast after that night of drinking was probably not the wisest step Raven has ever taken, but she’d felt so miserable when getting up, her head still spinning, her throat burning, that the thought of food alone had made her avoid the mess hall at all costs.

Also. _Abby._

Despite of how last night went, despite of how incredible last night was with Abby kissing her and promising her more, Raven cannot help the nervousness she feels at the thought of seeing her again. What if she did change her mind after all? What if she regrets it? What if she came to her senses and realized what a horrible mistake it would be to get involved with someone like Raven?

Raven would rather not find out too soon so she stays away from everyone and buries herself in work instead.

***

The medical is especially packed today with patients pouring in almost constantly, it’s like everybody suddenly decided to have their check up today and Abby hardly manages to keep up.

“Hey, mom.”

“Clarke?” Abby turns away from her current patient – a young boy who apparently drank soiled water from a pond nearby and is now suffering from stomach cramps – surprised to see her daughter standing in the doorway. She looks her up and down, concerned, but she seems fine. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, “Do you need help?”

“Well,” Abby raises her eyebrows in surprise, “Actually, I could use some. We’re swamped today,” she says, “Are you sure you have time for this?”

“Yeah,” Clare shrugs.

***

“So have you seen Raven today?” Clarke asks after working mainly in silence next to her mother for the past two hours.

Abby looks up at this, trying to read her daughter, but Clarke’s face seems neutral enough.

“Why?”

“She wasn’t at breakfast today,” Clarke clarifies, “And apparently she got drunk last night. Including a shouting match with Wick.” Clarke is grinning now.

Abby sighs. Nothing stays a secret in this place, it’s a disease, really.

“Well, no,” she says, “I haven’t seen her.” And then she turns away from her daughter, peels off her medical gloves and throws them in the trash can. She’s just done washing her hands and reaches for a towel when Clarke speaks up again.

“I just hope she’s okay.”

Alright.

“Clarke,” Abby turns to face her again, folding her arms in front of her chest, “What is it?”

Clarke grins. “Rumors say you’ve told Wick off as well.”

Abby rolls her eyes at this. “He wouldn’t leave Raven alone.”

“So you stepped in and rescued her.”

“Clarke,” Abby says, sternly, “Just spit it out.”

Surprisingly enough her daughter’s face gets a lot more serious then. She looks around as if to make sure there aren’t any potential eavesdroppers nearby and says: “You know that she likes you, right?”

Despite herself Abby can feel a blush creep up her neck at this, the images from last night – Raven’s kiss swollen lips, the desire in her eyes – still vivid in her head. She clears her throat.

“Well, I like her, too. We’re friends.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You know this isn’t what I mean.”

“I’m not sure what you want to hear.”

Clarke shrugs. “Just don’t hurt her?”

“Clarke…”

“No, look,” Clarke says, “I don’t know what’s going or _if_ there is anything going on. But Raven’s been through a lot and—“

“You think I don’t know this?” Abby snaps, “I’ve been around her the whole time.” She sighs then, rolling her eyes at her own outburst. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke stares at her. “Shit,” she says, her eyes widening comically, “You and Raven… there really is something going on, isn’t there? I thought she just had a crush.”

Abby sighs and looks away. She walks back towards the sink, hangs up the towel she’d crumpled up between her hands throughout their exchange, and leans against the wall, facing her daughter again. “Not really, Clarke” she says, “And I’m not discussing this with you any—.” There’s a movement at the door then and when Abby spots Raven standing there she falls silent.

“Erm,” Raven starts, looking from Abby to Clarke and back again, “I guess I’ll come back later.”

“Are you okay?” Abby asks, the concern audible in her voice, “Did something happen?” 

“I just,” Raven shrugs and when she raises her right hand, a dirty looking cloth wrapped around it, blood seeping through, Abby is next to her in an instant.

“Jesus, Raven, what happened?”

***

“I’m fine,” Raven states, “I can handle it, it’s just a small cut.”

“Be quiet and sit down.”

“I’m not a kid!” She feels stupid for even saying this, with Clarke – Abby’s _kid_ – right next to her no less. She hates this, all of it, it’s like all her insecurities are present at the same time. Her being a patient, hurt and impatient, stupid and childish. Abby being her doctor and Clarke’s mother and just so far out of her league – it’s not even funny.

“How did that happen?” Abby asks and she gently takes Raven’s hand in one of hers, unwrapping the cloth with the other.

Raven shrugs. “A glass container got too hot and kind of exploded.”

Abby looks at her, concerned. “You have to be more careful.”

“I’ve got work to do.”

“I suppose,” Abby sighs. She’s cleaning the wound now, it’s stinging a little, but Raven doesn’t care. She looks over at Clarke who’s watching them both with interest. Raven swallows and looks away and back at her hand carefully placed in Abby’s. She hadn’t heard much when standing in the doorway earlier, but she knows for sure that they’d been talking about her.

“Done,” Abby says then, pulling Raven from her thoughts. 

Raven looks up, her eyes meeting Abby’s and she swallows at the way her heart speeds up at this. She’s so weak for this woman, so overwhelmed with feelings for her, she has no idea how to handle it. At all.

Someone clears their throat then and – damn – _Clarke_. Raven had almost forgotten about her. She pulls back her hand from Abby’s soft grip and hops off the cot.

“Thanks,” she says to no one in particular and turns to leave the clinic.

***

It’s gotten late already, her work place is quiet and empty, just as she likes it best and Raven isn’t planning on leaving it any time soon. The nights give her breathing space, time to sort things out in her head and she surely, definitely needs this at the moment.

Last night at this time—she doesn’t even want to think about this. It’s like it never happened, like it was a dream of some sort. Raven isn’t even sure why things went the way they did, it was supposed to be easy fun, they were supposed to be together now, somewhere, having sex or. Whatever. Instead she’s been freaking out all day, because of these stupid feelings she cannot seem to shake.

“You shouldn’t be working with this hand.”

Raven jumps at the sudden words and looks up to find Abby standing there, a bowl of steaming soup in one hand and half a loaf of bread in the other.

“You should eat something instead,” she says, smiling, and somehow this is what has Raven snap.

“Fucking stop doing this,” she shouts, “Stop treating me like a charity case! Like your daughter. Like a fucking child!”

Abby doesn’t even bother to hide that mix of anger and hurt that is crossing her face as she nods, curtly, puts the soup and the bread on Raven’s workbench and moves to leave again. 

Raven hates herself, she really does.

“Abby, I’m sorry. I—“ Raven can feel tears stinging in her eyes. God. Why is she such an asshole?

“It’s fine.” 

“No,” Raven says and she finally puts her tools away, approaching the other woman. “It’s not fine. I’m sorry, Abby. I’m an idiot.”

Abby says nothing at this, she just stands there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her expression guarded at best. 

Raven has fucked it up, hasn’t she? 

She swallows hard and steps closer until she’s standing just a few inches away from Abby. “I’m terrible at this,” she whispers, “Feelings. I—I don’t know how to deal.” When Abby still doesn’t say anything heat begins to creep up Raven’s body, making her flush in embarrassment, and she rushes to add: “I know, this wasn’t supposed to be about this. I know you don’t… I mean. This was just about sex,” she pauses and lets out a hollow laugh at her own words, “And now not even this is going to happen anymore, because I’m so stupid and—“

“Raven, stop.”

“No, I—“

“Raven,” Abby says, sternly, but the anger is mainly gone from her features now. She raises a hand to cup Raven’s face, “Didn’t I tell you to give me a little more credit?”

Raven sighs and she cannot help but lean into the touch. “I don’t want pity,” she manages.

“Is that really how you see me?”

“No,” Raven decides, “I see you. And I know you cannot possibly want someone like me.”

“Oh, darling, but I do,” Abby says, calmly, “I do want you,” she brings up her other hand, taking Raven’s face into both hands now, “And it scares me, too,” she adds, “Because you’re so young—“

“Abby—“

“And still I can’t help but want you. Because you are so brilliant, so brave, so beautiful,” Abby says and she leans closer then, dropping one hand to Raven’s waist and sliding the other behind the younger woman’s neck, “Do you even know how hard it was for me to walk away last night?”

“Uh, I—“

“I wanted to join you into your quarters so badly.” Abby presses a kiss to Raven’s neck and slides the hand that was resting against the younger woman’s waist beneath her shirt. Raven’s own hands go behind herself, gripping the workbench to hold herself upright.

“Did you take my advice?” Abby asks then and Raven can feel her smirk against her neck, “On how to get some sleep?”

_Oh God._

She did, in fact. She’d been so turned on, so worked up, she hadn’t been able to hold back. The second her back had hit the bed she’d shoved her hand inside her pants, finding nothing but heat and wetness. She’d gotten herself off within minutes, a minute, maybe, her eyes squeezed shut, imagining it were Abby’s fingers inside of her instead of her own.

“Did you?” Abby asks again, looking straight at her now, the smirk still visible on her face.

Raven swallows, nods. “Yeah.”

“Me too.”

_Fuck._

***

They somehow make it to Abby’s quarters both without being seen (she hopes) and without Raven losing her goddamn mind over this _thing_ Abby had just told her. Raven isn’t quite sure which of the two is the bigger surprise. 

Once they’re inside, though, once the door falls shut behind them Raven does what she’s been longing to do all day. She grabs Abby by her hips, pulls her in and kisses her deeply. There is no hesitation this time, no holding back, Raven wants her way too much to go slow now.

“You know we’ve got all night, right?” Abby laughs, breathlessly, between kisses, her voice sounds rough, scratchy, and it makes the need in the pit of Raven’s stomach grow even further. She goes for Abby’s jawline next, nipping at it, then she kisses her neck and bites down gently as she slips a hand beneath Abby’s shirt to finally feel her warm skin again.

“Hey,” Abby tries again, gasping slightly when Raven runs her hand up her side, brushing against the swell of her breast, “Honey, slow down a bit.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Abby takes a small step backwards, swallowing at the blatant want she sees in the younger woman’s eyes, “I want you to feel this.”

Raven sighs. “Abby, I—I’m feeling it. I wanna feel _you._ ”

“You will,” Abby says, kissing her again, “Now sit down.” Abby pushes her backwards, gently, and Raven almost wants to protest again, because Abby is being careful with her again, looking after her, after her leg and—she sighs, swallowing it down instead, and when her legs bump against the edge of the bed she does as she’s told and sits down.

Abby steps right in front of her, her hands grab the hem of her shirt and she pulls it over her head. Raven’s heart stumbles at the sight, all that newly revealed skin, Abby’s stunning cleavage. She can’t help but reach out again right then, she puts her hands on Abby’s hips, pulls her the few inches closer, and presses her lips to her stomach. She almost expects Abby to stop her again, but she doesn’t. Instead there’s a hand in her hair, caressing her, encouraging her.

Raven kisses the skin just below Abby's navel and her chin brushes against the waistband of her pants. She looks up then, asking for permission, and when Abby smiles and nods she reaches for the button and undoes it with shaky fingers. She’s never been nervous before sex, _ever_ , right now, though, it’s like all her nerve endings are on fire at the same time, making it impossible for her to stay composed in any way. 

“Lie back,” Abby whispers when she steps out of her pants and kicks off her shoes, standing in front of Raven in only black panties and a bra now. Raven lets out a shaky breath, she wants to keep touching her, badly, but she obeys, again, shuffling backwards a little awkwardly with the brace and everything and _God_ – she’d almost forgotten about this. For a second she takes her eyes off the other woman and lets them roam over her leg instead, insecure, but then the mattress dips and Abby is beside her and she cups her cheek, kisses her, and Raven sighs and lets her hands roam over naked skin instead.

Abby undresses her unbearably slowly, taking her time with her shirt, kissing every inch of skin she reveals before eventually pulling it over Raven’s head. She smirks at Raven’s obvious frustration and impatience, and then halts before reaching for the brace.

“May I?”

Raven just nods.

“Sure?”

“Abby, just—“, Raven tries to reach for the brace herself then, but her hands get pushed aside and Abby makes her fall back against the mattress with a gentle shove against her sternum.

“So bossy.”

Abby just smirks at this. She takes off the brace then, carefully, and puts it next to the bed. The rest of Raven’s clothes, including her panties and bra, get peeled off quickly and with ease. And then Abby is finally next to her again, half on top of her, careful, still, not to put any weight on her bad leg, and if Raven had any complaints to make they’re gone from her head the second Abby leans back down and kisses her fully.

Raven’s senses are on overload with all that naked skin against hers. Abby feels so good, she kisses her so earnestly as her hands are roaming over Raven’s body, down her sides and then up again, cupping her breasts. Raven pulls her lips away and moans, a little too loudly, maybe, but she cannot make herself care now. She reaches around Abby to undo her bra and Abby leans back a little to let her pull it off her. For a second she just looks at Raven, her eyes a lot darker than usual, the want so obvious that Raven can feel herself grow impossibly wetter just then.

She pulls Abby back down then, her good leg wrapping around the other woman’s body, pressing her down harder, pushing her own hips upwards at the same time to meet her, encouraging Abby to stop being so goddamn thoughtful and just get on with it already.

“Careful—“

“No,” Raven pants, “Just fuck me. Goddamnit, Abby.”

Abby laughs, breathlessly, and it’s impossible to miss how affected she is as well, how worked up and turned on, but still so composed it drives Raven crazy.

She manages to turn them, somehow, taking Abby completely by surprise. She wastes no time kissing her way down the other woman’s body, gripping her hips, tightly, as she nips at the soft skin just below her breasts, as she licks a wet line from the top of her panties up to her belly button. Abby shivers, finally loosening her grip on that sexy but also _maddening_ control she had over Raven and her own body. Happy with herself Raven decides to up the ante even more and nips at that delicate skin where Abby’s leg meets her body, her cheek brushing, deliberately, against the now soaking wet material of the other woman’s panties.

“Raven,” Abby groans, her hand in Raven’s hair now, tugging at it, “Come on.”

“Hmm?”

Abby lets out a shaky breath. “I get it. Just— don’t be a tease.”

“Says the biggest tease on Earth.”

“Can we discuss that later?” Abby snaps, her composure completely gone now as her free hand grips the sheets beneath her, the other tightening in Raven’s hair.

Raven smirks, her fingers now sliding beneath the waistband of Abby’s panties, easing them down slowly. 

“You’re lucky I wanna taste you so badly.”

And she does. She pushes Abby’s legs apart with her hands, looking up at the other woman once again before she leans in and presses a hot kiss against the wetness she finds. 

Abby is loud, squirming beneath her, and it’s such a turn on Raven has to stop for a second to breathe and will down that throbbing need between her own thighs. 

“Honey, please,” Abby says, her voice barely audible, the endearment too damn much, too soft, and Raven leans in once more, spreading Abby’s folds with her thumbs, licking a wet line up to her clit, circling it with her tongue and then sucking on it, tightly.

“Fuck,” Abby moans, “Oh God, Raven, I—” She falls silent then, her hand wanders from Raven’s hair to her shoulder, gripping it tightly, her nails digging into the skin almost painfully, but Raven can’t help but indulge in it. She dips her tongue in, licks her way inside, pulls Abby even closer by her thighs and moans despite herself as Abby starts grinding against her mouth, begging for more. Abby lets out a desperate moan then, Raven can feel her begin to tighten around her tongue, so she adds a finger, and another, she scratches the nail of her thumb over Abby’s clit and finally Abby goes rigid beneath her, her eyes squeezed shut tightly, and she comes with a loud moan. 

For a moment both of them just lie there, Abby breathing heavily, Raven still between her legs, and Abby’s hand back in her hair, caressing her gently.

“Come here,” Abby whispers then and Raven does as she’s told and pushes herself up, sliding up Abby’s body, but not without making a show out of wiping the wetness off her lips and chin, grinning smugly.

Abby rolls her eyes at this, but smiles too as she pulls Raven down on top of herself.

“You did so good,” she whispers and presses a kiss against Raven’s lips, “What do you want?”

Raven swallows. She wants so much, she wants _everything_ , but she also knows that she’s so far gone already, so wet and wound up, it won’t take much more than a touch from Abby to tip her over the edge. 

“I want you inside,” she manages, grinding against Abby’s thigh, desperate for the friction.

“Fingers,” Abby asks, “Or mouth?”

God. She’s dying, she’s going to _die_. “Both but,” she forces herself to stop moving, and reaches for Abby’s hand instead, shoving it between her legs, spreading them further, “I can’t, can’t wait any longer, just—“

“How many?” Abby whispers as she slips her first finger in, easily, Raven doesn’t think she’s been that wet _ever_ , “How many did you use last night?”

“Fuck. Abby, I—Two, but—“

“Just two?” Abby asks and she slowly slides in a second finger, half-way, at first, but then completely.

“I was,” Raven groans, “I was too close already,” she swallows, “But Abby. _Please_. I need you. I need to come.”

That does it. Abby slips in a third finger, a little more roughly, fucking her in earnest then, meeting her thrusts. There’s no more being careful or holding back and this is exactly what Raven needs right now. She buries her face into the crook of Abby’s neck, moaning at each thrust, whimpering when Abby adds a fourth finger, filling her up, her thumb now firm against Raven’s clit. 

“I’m—“ she doesn’t manage more, she groans and bites Abby’s neck as she comes hard against her fingers.

***

Raven is lying on her stomach, naked, not bothering to cover up with a blanket. She’s still too hot and she doesn’t want to move from her spot, pressed up against the other woman’s side, Abby's hand running through her hair.

“Are we gonna do this again?” she asks then.

“Now?” Abby smirks, “I think I’ll need a few minutes at least.”

“No, I mean,” Raven pushes herself up on her elbows, “I mean, yeah, also now,” she grins, “I mean, I’m ready.”

Abby laughs. “Yeah, I believe you.”

“But I mean tomorrow and like,” she shrugs, “Every day after that?”

Raven’s heart skips a beat or twenty, she believes, when Abby just looks at her for a few seconds without saying anything. But then she smiles, raises a hand to put a few strands of hair behind Raven’s ear, and cups her face gently.

“Every day, uh?” Abby smirks and pulls her down for a soft kiss. 

Raven grins against her lips, relieved, happy, God – _so happy_. Her heart is bursting with love for this woman and somehow she thinks she is okay with that now.

***


End file.
